<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>热血街区同人－Psmoky：爱哭鬼-时生总是来晚一步 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724398">热血街区同人－Psmoky：爱哭鬼-时生总是来晚一步</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HiGH&amp;LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>维基百科在High&amp;Low的介绍上很全，几乎组织里每个重要成员都写了。这时候发现剧中名字是字母P的小哥，原来写作PEE（但是这里tag是Pi呢...）<br/>介绍（直接复制wiki）：擅長跑酷的成員。小時候因為是個愛哭鬼（日語擬聲詞是PEEPEE啼哭），因而得到PEE這個名字。在跟「山王聯盟」對峙的時候是跟DAN對打。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Smoky/Pi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>热血街区同人－Psmoky：爱哭鬼-时生总是来晚一步</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>维基百科在High&amp;Low的介绍上很全，几乎组织里每个重要成员都写了。这时候发现剧中名字是字母P的小哥，原来写作PEE（但是这里tag是Pi呢...）<br/>介绍（直接复制wiki）：擅長跑酷的成員。小時候因為是個愛哭鬼（日語擬聲詞是PEEPEE啼哭），因而得到PEE這個名字。在跟「山王聯盟」對峙的時候是跟DAN對打。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  热血街区同人－Psmoky：爱哭鬼-时生总是来晚一步</p>
<p></p><div>
  <h1>
    <a href="http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a>
  </h1>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>    weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生<br/>凹三：KnightNO4time</p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <ol>
	
	<li class="post">
		
		
			<div class="info">
				<div class="posticon texticon">
					<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c61adaf"></a>
				</div>
				 
				<div class="hotcount">
	   				<div class="hotcountlabel">
	    					<p><a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c61adaf"> 78</a></p>
	      					
	    				</div>
				</div>
				
	  		</div>
	    		<div class="postbody text-post">
	      			<h3><a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c61adaf">热血街区同人－Psmoky：爱哭鬼</a></h3>
	      			<div class="text">
						
						
						    <p>【维基百科在High&amp;Low的介绍上很全，几乎组织里每个重要成员都写了。这时候发现剧中名字是字母P的小哥，原来写作PEE。介绍（直接复制wiki）：擅長跑酷的成員。小時候因為是個愛哭鬼（日語擬聲詞是PEEPEE啼哭），因而得到PEE這個名字。在跟「山王聯盟」對峙的時候是跟DAN對打。】<br/><br/><br/>“Smoky！！”PEE终于忍不住的怒吼出来，他露出了往日不会在家人面前展现的严厉表情。<br/>这位如今在Rude Boy中也是主力成员的他，声音因为压制感情而变成类低吼的感觉，却又觉得窜高了好几倍。<br/>不得不说，他现在竟然对Smoky使出了近似壁咚的阻拦方式。要是其他人在，肯定对他如此激烈的燥气给吓到，就连几乎面不改色的Smoky此时都稍微吃惊的睁大眼睛。<br/>“不去医院就算了！这里难得有药，你现在不许随便不吃药休息就起身！”<br/>Smoky的病再次发作，Lala吓坏了的跑来通知其他人。因为不能让女孩子彻夜守着，因此几个成员决定轮班守夜照看情况。<br/>PEE自告奋勇的选择了的第一班，谁知道对方醒来第一件事开口就说自己没大碍，甚至急着起床让自己看似安然无恙。明明咳嗽得气都上不来，发病时弯下腰捂住嘴的Somky，给人感觉就好似身体快被震碎似的。<br/>他们还没有钱可以让Smoky去医院，Smoky一拿到钱也先想着买食物给无名街的人。但在偷偷送钱来的Shion帮助下，他们先前总算有点钱找到途径弄到瓶稍贵的特效药。<br/>可知道拿了钱买了药，Smoky不但不急着吃，反而第一时间责备他们不该把钱花在他身上。虽说这就是Smoky的性格，但却也让PEE的担心一下子升成了火气。<br/>“这是…大家的心意！”PEE不确定要不要说出Shion的名字，但他总觉得Smoky已经猜到。不过谈到后面的内容，口气立马恢复先前的坚定。“我们真的很担心你！我真的很担心你…算我拜托你。吃了这个药好吗？”<br/>两人四目相对，彼此之间僵持了几秒。PEE的眼神带着不希望被拒绝的坚持，但也满是恳求。而Smoky则好好让自己刚醒来的大脑冷却反省，并且细细观察了一遍眼前的人的情况。<br/>“别哭。”<br/>“我早就不哭了！你…Smoky！”对于Smoky近几年因为肩头责任感而隐去的活力，少见用平淡口气说出的一句玩笑，现在也只会把PEE急得头疼。<br/>Smoky嘴角有了些许变化，包含着苦笑的意味。他稍微眯起的眼睛揉和了许多，这是只有面对家人才会有的目光。<br/>曾经小时侯是个爱哭鬼的PEE，现在已经完全成为能够好好支持自己并且守护家园的守护者。那时候也是Smoky安慰的他，也是在Smoky带领下学会的坚强。<br/>回想起PEE过去的成长变化，即便是Smoky，心底本身蕴藏得那股热流便会涌出。<br/>但Smoky也并非是平白无故说出这么一句玩笑，他是冷静反省后，为大家的以后做出来最妥善的选择。他还不能倒下，因为那样只会在这种时期连累其他人，引来不必要的担心。<br/>所以Smoky深深舒了一口气，毕竟药已经买了，这份焦急如今只能化作无奈。<br/>即便如此，他依旧诚恳的表达感激，从墙边撑起虚弱的躯体，向松开手往后让了两步的PEE踏出一步。“是啊，为了守护这里的家人，你已经变得不会再哭了。”<br/>Smoky抬起那有些失去血色却骨骼血管分明的手，落在了对方的脸颊上。“让你担心了，对不起。”<br/>PEE顿时失语，刚才强烈的感情如同被风吹散似的消失一空。<br/>Smoky垂下胳膊，另一只手举起刚才因他无暇放下而依旧攥着的药瓶，凝视两秒。此时想到这份药包含的心意，别样的情绪浮动，好似周身的气息都暖了不少。<br/>他诚意的低下头，同时也为自己带来的负担而内疚。“让你们把钱花到这里，担心我的身体，真是对不住了。真的非常感谢…”<br/>不过他的话最后吞咽入了喉咙，因为PEE忍不住上前给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。当然PEE尽可能控制情绪不自己搂得太紧，以免让Smoky因呼吸不顺而引起咳嗽。<br/>“我们不能失去你，”PEE深吸了一口气。他的确因为自己突然说的话感到鼻头隐隐发出酸痒的感觉，可他毕竟早就不会再哭鼻子了。<br/>虽然口吻很是坚定，但却也令他无法不在对方耳旁，于看不到的角度到处属于自己的内心。“要是你有什么意外，我大概…不要让我随便流眼泪了。即使我不会随便哭…你知道。”<br/>“啊，”Smoky应下，用没有拿药瓶的那只手稳稳回抱了好兄弟。不容易对外显露过多的神色，此刻也在对方未能看到的那侧露出了同小时侯似的微笑。<br/>“我不会的。”</p>
						
	      			</div>
	    		</div>
		

		
		
		

		
		
		
			
			<p class="tags">
			        <a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/high%26low">high&amp;low</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%83%AD%E8%A1%80%E8%A1%97%E5%8C%BA">热血街区</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Smoky">Smoky</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/PEE">PEE</a><a class="taglink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/P">P</a>
			</p>
		
		
			
			
			
			
		
		
		
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">评论(2)</div>
					
				</div>
			
			
				
				<div class="ncwrapper">
					<div class="nctitle">热度(78)</div>
					
	
	
	<ol class="notes">
			<li class="note">
				
				<span class="action">
					共2人收藏了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>

			</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://stars19620.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://stars19620.lofter.com/">Stars</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://stars19620.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://stars19620.lofter.com/">Stars</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://goujueshi712.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://goujueshi712.lofter.com/">狗爵士</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://qq955421.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://qq955421.lofter.com/">QQ</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hanbeisi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hanbeisi.lofter.com/">韩贝司</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuexiaduzhuo439.lofter.com/">月下独酌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yuxun056.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yuxun056.lofter.com/">煜勋</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xiaocaomei362.lofter.com/">猪你的鼻子有两个孔</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://luochengdebeibianshihai.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://luochengdebeibianshihai.lofter.com/">芜欢</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://hailang91788.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://hailang91788.lofter.com/">海浪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yexuxiu0529.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yexuxiu0529.lofter.com/">是四月槐序</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://tujing576.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tujing576.lofter.com/">荼静</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://tujing576.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://tujing576.lofter.com/">荼静</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yiersanyusaneryi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yiersanyusaneryi.lofter.com/">息梨呀</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yan34292.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yan34292.lofter.com/">琰原海底参物</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shanhuahua496.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shanhuahua496.lofter.com/">Dream</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://unicorn950.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://unicorn950.lofter.com/">Unicorn</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://cczs6.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://cczs6.lofter.com/">瓶时</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yiyi5709.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yiyi5709.lofter.com/">依依⧑</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://baiyimeizhe.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://baiyimeizhe.lofter.com/">人间逍遥客</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yonghu6838701106.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yonghu6838701106.lofter.com/">小景丁丁</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://zhisixiaotianshi.lofter.com/">血も涙もねえ。</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dazhiruoyu557.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dazhiruoyu557.lofter.com/">大智若鱼</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://xingkongfanlei.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://xingkongfanlei.lofter.com/">星空泛泪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://v9411.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://v9411.lofter.com/">V</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kill479.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kill479.lofter.com/">稳。稳得一批</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://neinei191.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://neinei191.lofter.com/">一一一一 一</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jingluo034.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jingluo034.lofter.com/">绿脸长手白脖子</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://shangsi592.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shangsi592.lofter.com/">春去秋来</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://lovecanmaketimewarp.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://lovecanmaketimewarp.lofter.com/">Soda水🍇依言君</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shangsi592.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shangsi592.lofter.com/">春去秋来</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shaojiasanjiu.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shaojiasanjiu.lofter.com/">士道</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://yirenxingzhe600.lofter.com/">贝尔芬格</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://luoshu590.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://luoshu590.lofter.com/">独棘</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://nanji055.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://nanji055.lofter.com/">哎！是云</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ayang160.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ayang160.lofter.com/">临雾</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://buwang343.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://buwang343.lofter.com/">仙子是我的🌝🌝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://fei31294.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://fei31294.lofter.com/">斐</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note share">
			<a href="http://mengsihuazhilian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengsihuazhilian.lofter.com/">不管</a> 推荐了此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://mengsihuazhilian.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://mengsihuazhilian.lofter.com/">不管</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://shuizuoqinzhongting.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://shuizuoqinzhongting.lofter.com/">廿四桥</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://merrydaily.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://merrydaily.lofter.com/">渝州有雨🐳</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://ningmengmeiwomeng334.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://ningmengmeiwomeng334.lofter.com/">柠檬没我萌</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://wanmiao344.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://wanmiao344.lofter.com/">万杪</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://legolas520.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://legolas520.lofter.com/">秃头少女养生茶</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://jesuisdraco.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://jesuisdraco.lofter.com/">嬝</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dodo-ethel.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dodo-ethel.lofter.com/">DIL</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://kazma11111.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://kazma11111.lofter.com/">kazma11111</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://maruyamasan.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://maruyamasan.lofter.com/">苗字是丸山</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note like">
			<a href="http://dai86557.lofter.com/"></a>
			<span class="action">
					<a href="http://dai86557.lofter.com/">呆♎️</a> 很喜欢此文字
					</span><div class="clear"></div>
		</li>
		<li class="note">
			<span>加载中...</span>
		</li>
		<li class="note more_notes_link_container">
			<a class="more_notes_link" href="#">查看更多</a>
		</li>
	</ol>

				</div>
			
		
	 </li>
	
	</ol>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
      <p> </p>
      <p>				<a class="back" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c5cb5ba">→</a><br/><a class="forward" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_c7f40e2">←</a></p>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p><br/>		<span>©</span> <a href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/">时生总是来晚一步</a> | Powered by <a href="http://www.lofter.com">LOFTER</a><br/>		</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ava">
    <p><br/>		<br/>	</p>
  </div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
  <div class="nav">
    <p><br/>			<a class="olink" href="https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view"></a><br/>		</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>